


imagine all the people (fighting over kittens)

by hippopotamus



Series: SKAM + kittens [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus
Summary: in which the fight on friday was actually about who gets to cuddle which kitten





	imagine all the people (fighting over kittens)

**Author's Note:**

> im weak and i had to make friday better somehow so heres kittens

“Sana, why did you invite your friends to see the kittens at the same time as I invited my friends?”

“Well, if you’d _told_ me you’d invited your friends I wouldn’t have!”

“You should have told me you invited your friends!”

“You should have told me!”

“No, you should!”

“No, you!”

“No-“ Sana throws up her hands in exasperation, effectively cutting off the rest of Elias’ retort.

“We’ve got enough kittens to share, Elias. Your friends will just have to deal with my friends.”

“How many friends did you invite?”

“Five.”

“But that means there’s 11 of us. We only have 10 kittens.”

“Well you’re just going to have to manage, aren’t you?”

*

Yousef doesn’t turn up, so at least there’s the right number of kittens in the end (not that that matters, because Mikael and Mahdi both seem intent on stealing them all for themselves, and Magnus seems intent on the opposite. The rest of them don’t mind either way)

There’s an awkward pause when they all arrive to start with, it turns out Even and Elias’ friends have some history, but the moment that it seems that there’s tension between Even and Mikael, two kittens jump in between them and start attacking their feet, and they laugh together, and both sit down to cuddle the kittens instead.

Even introduces Isak to them, and then the rest of the boys introduce themselves. It all seems to be going pretty well (despite the occasional sneeze from the allergic Jonas, or the occasional “why can’t you share the kittens!” directed towards both Mikael and Mahdi)

The drama happens when both Elias and Isak reach for the same kitten. The kitten in question is currently sitting with her claw tangled in the woollen blanket that’s on the floor between Elias and Isak, and they both reach to help her at the same time.

“Get your own kitten,” Elias grumbles at Isak, and Isak sits back slightly, brows furrowed.

“O-kay,” Isak replies, slightly unsure.

“The fuck, man?” Mahdi jumps to Isak’s defense. “You live with these kittens all the time? Can’t you share?”

Elias picks up the little grey kitten anyway, and holds it protectively to his chest, ignoring Mahdi.

Mahdi and Jonas share a look, while Even pulls Isak to lean back on him, arms around his middle, holding him safe, while also throwing a confused look at Elias.

Sana steps in at that moment, having been quiet up until now. She hands Isak the kitten that she had been cuddling, and Isak takes the tiny cat with a grin, and leans back on Even so that Even can reach the kitten to stroke it too.

“There you go, Isak. Don’t mind my brother,” she gives Elias a stern look, which he sees and then quickly looks down after.

The tension disappears quickly after that. The groups gel together fairly well, and it only takes a few minutes before Mahdi and Adam are rolling a little ball in between them, watching the kittens chase it and laughing quietly. Magnus is telling Mutta about the kittens-in-snapbacks videos on youtube, and they are (again) trying to recreate them, by sacrificing Mutta’s snapback and filming with Elias’ camera.

Jonas has somehow managed to engage Mikael in a discussion about anticapitalism, while both of them hold kittens, and Jonas tries his best not to sneeze. Sana watches them, half in admiration, and half in confusion, but doesn’t bother to join in the conversation. She instead turns to Even, and talks to him, or tries to talk to him, while he gets distracted watching his boyfriend melting because of the kitten on his lap that’s licking his finger.

Sana smiles fondly at them, then looks across at Elias, who is still glaring at Isak. She raises an eyebrow, but he doesn’t seem to notice, too busy glaring (while still holding a wriggling kitten in on hand. The situation is fairly comical to Sana, but she can’t help but wonder what’s made Elias so mad)

Isak and Even still haven’t noticed, caught up in their own world, whispering disgustingly cute things to each other and Isak letting Even press several kisses all over his face, while grinning ear to ear. They only look up when they hear Magnus’ loud “aww, look at Evak!” and both roll their eyes at him, before Isak catches sight of Elias’ glare. He stares back, confused for a moment.

There’s silence in the room for a minute, it seems, and no-one talks, picking up on the tension between Isak and Elias.

Isak raises his eyebrows, realisation and anger spreading across his face. “Are you,” he pauses, wrinkling his nose slightly. “Are you homophobic?”

“No,” Even says, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Isak’s tensed arm, but still looking at Elias in confusion. “I don’t think it’s that, baby.”

Elias bursts out “I swear, I’m not homophobic! Why does everyone think I’m gonna be homophobic?” and the kitten in his hand jumps down with a loud squeak.

“Then-” Isak starts, but Even interrupts him with a sudden snort.

“Really, Elias,” he says, eyebros raised, and grinning. “This is about _that_?”

Elias shrugs defensively. “Well, someone’s gotta do it! I bet no-one else has, they’re all too nice.”

“Yeah, in any other situation most people would think _you’re_ too nice, Elias,” Even shakes his head, laughing in disbelief “I don’t see you for nearly two years and you’re still like this. Does he still do this with you guys?” Even looks at Mikael, Mutta, and Adam, who all nod, eyebrows raised in mock exasperation.

“Wait- what’s happening?” Isak turns his head to try and look at Even, who chuckles, and leans forward to rest his forehead on Isak’s shoulder briefly, before lifting it back up to explain.

“He’s ‘big-bro-ing’ me,” Even explains through his laughter. “Despite being younger than me.”

“Only by like, three weeks!” Elias protests.

“So, he’s being like Jonas?” Isak asks, confusion turning into a grin.

“A lot nicer than Jonas was,” Even jokes, and Jonas looks up, and shakes his head, offended, but doesn’t try to defend himself.

Sana lifts one of the kittens from the floor and dumps it on Elias’ lap.

“Here’s a kitten, Isak and Even are great together, get a grip,” she says, ending her speech by raising her eyebrows at Elias, who pulls a face back at her, but directs his attention to the kitten that’s just appeared in his lap.

Mutta and Magnus finally succeed in getting a snapback on one of the kittens, and both cheer, effectively distracting everyone’s attention. Mutta places his hands on his cheeks and gives an adoring expression. “This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

The kitten tries to walk, very carefully lifting one leg and then the other, looking down at its paws in apparent confusion, and then trying to walk backwards instead. Mikael gasps. “Oh my gosh!” he says, trying to suppress a squeal.

Sana raises her eyebrows at all of them. Every single one of them is enamoured with the kittens, gasping and aww-ing every time one so much as moves. Sana shakes her head, knowing that she would _never_ be this ridiculous. She’s been around kittens for a long time now, she’s used to their charms, immune to their adorableness.

Isak looks at her with a sly grin, picks up a little ginger and white kitten and places it on her lap. The kitten turns to gaze up at her with wide eyes.

Okay, maybe she isn’t quite immune.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> find me on [the tumbz ](http://pansexualmahdidisi.tumblr.com)  
> love always xxx


End file.
